Remembrance
by Megazord Master
Summary: Billy reflects on his life and of a lost love


Disclaimer: Power Rangers and My Little Pony aren't mine. Technically, this is part of my Rangers Of Equestria world, but can be read as a one shot, but you will be confused as hell. Will get a bit angsty and explains some of Billy's history and why he's a bit OOC.

Remebrance

Billy slipped out of Canterlot Tower and smiled sadly to himself. He had to admit the six ponies had done very well in their first battle. Better than he or the others would have. He walked down the silent streets, gazing at the scenery and buildings around him. It was good to go on small strolls in the dead of night, when no pony was awake. Even if anypony saw him, the Princesses would explain his appearance as a spell gone awry or something like that.

He passed through the gardens and nodded at the animals that stared at him. He stifled a small laugh as he walked deeper into the gardens, ensuring the groundskeeper was asleep. As he neared the Palace Labyrinth, he paused at a large lake. He knew that the lake was fed by an underground stream and that water was constantly being replenished.

He also knew what date it was.

Swallowing hard, he strode into the water and allowed the cool waves to lap gently at his ankles. Rubbing a hand over his face, he spoke quietly to the open air.

"It's been more than eight years since you died. I miss you more each and every day, but it's fruitless. I treasure the time we had together, but I wish…I wish it could have been longer."

As he spoke, tears dripped from his eyes and into the water.

"I can't forget what happened then. I won't forget what happened. You said I should remember all the good times but _he_ couldn't save you. Why am I still here? I should be with you, but I'm not. I'm not even in the same dimension as you anymore! I'm…useless without you, but you would say that's not true…"

His voice trailed off as a cool breeze ruffled his hair. Through the tears, a bitter smile emerged. His voice grew soft.

"I loved you. I still love you, even now. I guess you know what's happened to me, eh? I abandoned my duties and fled Aquitar and resorted to a life of wandering the galaxy. I helped those in need and even found small ways to temporarily repower Rangers and even recover the Zeo Crystals…but that's not all."

He sat down in the shallow water, allowing the liquid to wash across his upper arms. He looked up at the starry sky and continued talking to someone only he could see.

"It wasn't enough. Not by a long shot. I remember you telling me about your beliefs, that when you died your energy transferred into the people that were closest to you. Somehow, you kept me going long enough to reach Inquiris. I'm also sure that it was you who kept me going at the scanners when I discovered the dark magic pulse. You also probably stopped me from going completely nuts on Ed Steel when he came."

Standing up, he waded to the deeper part of the lake and floated on his back, looking up at the bright moon. The moon seemed to be looking back…which was probably true if Luna was up there again. He could almost imagine the midnight blue alicorn shaking her head in gentle admonishment at the former Blue Ranger floating in the water. Shaking off an urge to laugh out loud, he returned to his monologue.

"I'm sure you remember when we found the destination of the magic, I was the first to jump at the chance. At the time, I said it was for safety and security but after meeting Princess Celestia and hearing the story of Nightmare Moon it became more than that. I was running away from my grief and my past. I thought I could make a fresh start on Equestria…fat chance of that happening now."

He kicked his legs aimlessly, feeling the water flow between his toes. He could stay here forever, although he knew he had to get out sometime in the near future, unless he wanted to be the iced ranger. Turning over, he dived into the crystal depths and swam towards the banks. Pulling himself up onto the sandy shore, he let out a bark of laughter. Staring up at the moon again, he shakily sighed.

"I know who we're dealing with, but I can't tell them just yet. He's only sent down one monster, but I know he won't give up that easily. He needs to grow his ranks and procure new warriors first. I need to finalise the Zords for the Rangers. They'll need them."

Stumbling his way through the garden, he rested briefly against a tree and felt a squirrel climb up his wet pants. Looking down, he smiled at it – causing it to nuzzle the wet fabric briefly.

"I'll never forget you or what happened that day. Until we meet again in the next life, I love you, Cestria".

TBC in Rangers of Equestria.


End file.
